Pavane (Circle of Pavane) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed wife (deceased); Ampere & Brawler (sons), Wanda (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York State; (Formerly) Transia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Transian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joey Cavalieri; Grant Miehm | First = Avengers #377 | Last = Avengers #377 | HistoryText = Pavane is a mutant that lived in the same area of Transia as Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, and he ended up developing a crush on Wanda. Pietro, being the overly protective brother that he was, shielded his sister and prevented Pavane from interacting with her. Desperate, Pavane used his mutant ability to fire bolts of lightning and sabotaged a boat ride the two siblings had, thinking that him saving Wanda would get him into Pietro's good graces. This didn't of course. With Quicksilver eventually taking off for America, Pavane turned his jealousy into full blown hatred and wanted revenge on the speedster. He moved to the Transian part of New York City, where he eventually settled down with a woman and they produced three offspring: Ampere, who inherited his father's power; Brawler, who developed super strength; and Wanda, who had two sets of eyes and remarkable eyesight. Pavane's wife eventually died due to the bigotry in the area, but no matter what, he was still bent on taking Pietro down. To ensure this, he taught all three of his children to hate Quicksilver. This is when the two paths crossed again. Quicksilver soon encountered the Circle of Pavane after recovering from a recent attack by Exodus. They take him to Pavane, where he explained his hatred for the Speedster and thought that he came to America just to be successful and famous and didn't want any mutant from his past to bug him. He then proceeded to order his two sons to attack Pietro, leaving him incapacitated. Pavane and Ampere intended to destroy the building to leave no trace but their powers were too much and the entire building began to fall apart. Brawler, realizing that there was little hope, had a change of heart and freed Quicksilver, who used his super-speed to put out the fire. Unfortunately, part of the structure collapsed on top of Ampere, knocking him out cold and Pavane thought he was dead. As a gesture of kindness and true heroics, Pietro grabbed Ampere and vowed to take him to a hospital but could barely see. He asked Wanda to be his guide due to her sight abilities. At the hospital Pietro shared his own story of prejudice and added that Pavane taught his children hate, and that was unforgivable. With this, Pavane looked at Quicksilver with understanding and his hatred of the Speedster vanished. | Powers = Energy Projection | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Foe of Quicksilver | Trivia = Named Daughter Wanda after the Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff), whom he had a crush on while living in Transia. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/pavanequick.htm }} Category:Transians